


I Only Want To Be With You

by m7storyteller



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle XII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Want To Be With You

"Please, Ethan, just be with me.", Kristina softly whispered, "That's all I want."

He watched as she lowered the straps of her sundress, letting it fall down around her ankles. He swallowed hard, his heart thudding in his chest, "Krissy, I can't, we can't...you, and me...this...I..."

He was helpless as he looked at her, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. His eyes lingered over her face, her pretty breasts with their little tight nipples, begging for his mouth. Her soft belly, the light dusting of hair at the top of her thighs, the slight quiver in them as she stood naked in from of him. He ached to touch her, to taste her, to take her for his own. To have her underneath him, her body ready and wanting. He wanted to be with her, no matter what the excuses he could come up with, he wanted Kristina, more than he thought he ever would.

His mind told him it was wrong, that he shouldn't be do this. That if Sonny knew what he was doing with his daughter, he would be a dead man. His heart, his heart spoke of how much he cared about her, how much he wanted to be with her tonight, to give her pleasure, to receive his own. That Kristina was the one he wanted to be with, not Maya, definitely not Abby. It was Kristina he thought of in the morning and at night, who teased him in his dreams, doing what she had done moments ago.

He would go to hell, he thought as he reached for her, pulling her into his arms. As he lowered his mouth to hers, he murmured into her mouth, "I'm going to hell for this."

"Then I'm going with you.", she kissed him, feeling a little breathless, as he lifted her up to put her on the bed, "Be with me, let me be with you."

He laid her down on the bed, before stripping off his T-shirt and lying down beside her. Rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip, he kissed her again, his mouth hard and warm against hers. He kissed his way down the side of her neck, leaving a love bite on the small spot where her neck met her shoulder, before lowering his face to her breasts, breathing in her sweet scent.

Nuzzling one of her nipples with his nose, Ethan watched as the small, tender peak tightened and flushed pink with arousal, before giving it a slow lick with his tongue. Taking it between his lips, he gave it a gentle tug, while he slid a hand down between her legs to cup her, making her gasp in surprise at both touches.

Gently, he slid one finger then another inside of her, smiling against her breast when he felt her shudder around his fingers as he began to stroke her, getting her ready. Thumbing her clit, he did to it what he was doing to her nipples, circling and touching it, making her shiver with each caress. He dropped kisses onto her smooth belly, before moving down lower, making her look at him with confusion in her eyes.

"What are you...?", she began, as he settled between her thighs, rubbing his hand over her before he lowered his head and opened his mouth, "Wait, Ethan, no, you...oh my god!"

He licked her, his tongue replacing his thumb, circling her clit before dipping in for a taste of her, earning a shocked gasp from Kristina in response. He did it again and again, holding her legs open as he used his mouth on her, in a way that no one has ever done.

She whimpered, arching up into him, unable to control her body as he touched her, tasting her with his tongue. Her body trembled from the sensations he was creating inside of her, feeling like she was about to burst. He knew, she was close, so very close, and he wanted to be inside of her when she came, to feel her come from the inside.

"Hold on, sweetheart.", he murmured, kissing the soft skin below her belly button, before standing up, and opening up a dresser drawer for some condoms he kept inside. Finding them, he set the box on the nightstand table, grabbing one as he stripped off his jeans. Tearing the package open, he rolled it over his cock and moved back between her parted legs.

He touched her gently, testing her with his fingertips, knowing that she was ready, but he had to be sure, not wanting to hurt her for anything in the world.

"Ethan..", his name was a plea on her lips, as he moved closer to her, the tip of his cock touching her, parting her sweet flesh, making her buck up against him, "...please..."

He watched her face for any signs of pain, only to see the wide-eyed awareness as he slowly slides inside of her, inch by inch, groaning softly when he's fully inside of her. She might not have been a virgin, but she's still tight, so wonderfully tight, as she closes around him, all warm and wet.

"So tight, Krissy, so tight, baby.", he kissed her warm mouth, "So good."

Ethan kissed her repeatedly, stroking her tongue with his, the taste of her still on his own. She whimpers softly as he rubs a hand over her breasts, her belly, down lower between her legs where they're joined, back up again as he moves in and out of her, his thrusts going deep. Kristina rubbed herself against Ethan, loving the feel of him against her, as he moves over her, inside of her, feeling him everywhere. Lifting her hips up against him, her body opens for him, stretching to take more of him inside. Crying out his name when she comes, her body quivers mercilessly around him, triggering his own release.

When he comes, her name is the plea from his lips.


End file.
